


Birthday

by ice326



Category: Captain America The Winter Soldier RPF, Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, The Nanny Diaries RPF
Genre: Birthday, Captain America - Freeform, F/M, Sexy Times, Trailer, gimme evansson please, little play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ice326/pseuds/ice326
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happenings on Chris' 2013 Birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I own Nothing  
> this is an RPF  
> unbeta'd  
> Product of my dirty mind
> 
> Evansson you made my heart tingle. *squee*
> 
>  
> 
> forgive me if there are errors

Three days before Chris’ birthday, Scarlett has to fly out of Cleveland to LA to meet Spike Jonze for additional scenes of the movie “Her”. They’re in the middle of filming Captain America: The Winter Soldier and it’s just urgent so she was allowed to take the week off to finish the film.

In Chris’ trailer:

“I can take a week off too, you know, and follow you in LA so we’ll be together on the 13th” Chris said almost whining like a small kid.

“Baby, I’ll be working and I won’t have time for you then, trust me this is NOT how I imagine I’ll be spending your birthday” Scarlett said looking at Chris pouting.

“You’re pouting, that’s un-Captain America-like.”

Scarlett stepped closer to Chris kissing his jaw, same time stroking hardening cock.

Chris automatically closed his eyes and let her continue whatever she’s doing, and then she whispered:

“Don’t have enough time baby, my pick up to the airport is coming in 5.” Scarlett smirked.

“Pffffttt. Ugh. I can’t believe you’ll leave me here hot and bothered.” Chris said running his fingers on her cheek, jaw, neck then gently squeezing her breast. “At least let me be with you.”

Scarlett closed her eyes biting her lips so the moan won’t escape from her lips.

A knock on the door, both startled.

“That’s my ride. I’ll be back as soon as possible. You still have lots of scene to do and I know you know its crunch time this filming we’re doing” Scarlett said placing both her hands on his cheeks giving him a kiss.

Chris deepened the kiss, feeling her up.

“Easy there soldier” Scarlett said. “Be home soon. I love you”

“I love you too”

****************************

On the eve of his birthday little does he know Scarlett planned this, she really have to go to LA, although she stayed there less than 5 hours to work then in a rush to be back in Cleveland in time to be there when the clock strikes 12 midnight for Chris’ birthday.

Frank, Anthony and Sebastian invited him for dinner on the twelve of June and Scarlett asked them to bring her man back an hour before his official birthday.

11PM 12th June

They had three rounds and _(everyone is still fine, sober, quite heavy drinker these superheroes)_ when Antony call it a night.

“Come on man! It’s my birthday less than an hour!” Chris requesting for another round.

Anthony’s phone now ringing, “Hold on a second guys”

_Shit. It’s Scar_

“Yhello!” Anthony answered happily.

“Anthony, Please don’t tell me my boyfriend’s drunk”

“oh hello to you too, we’re fine we’ll be there before midnight”

“Make sure, I trust you on this Ant, seriously and don’t enter our apartment ok? I know he’ll ask you to drink more in here”

“oohh… getting ready for sexy times huh? Birthday sex is it?” Anthony said laughing hard

“Yes and Yes” Scarlett said plainly.

He stopped laughing “Yes Ma’am”

They drove to Chris & Scarlett’s apartment in Cleveland.

************************

“Let’s get you guys inside, 15 more minutes! Come on Seb, Ant, Frankie monkey”

“No no we’re ok early day tomorrow” Sebastian.

“Happy early birthday buddy!”

Chris entered their apartment and almost stepped on one of Scarlett’s high heeled shoes, he saw a little note “ _Let’s play, Birthday Surprise, find the other pair - S”_

Chris have to admit it he is sober although after a long day and the drinking they’ve had he is a bit sleepy, but the note made his heart jump and pants tight. He looked at his surrounding, kitchen door, bathroom door, living room then boom. _The fourth step of the staircase. The other high heeled shoe._

The note says _“ofcourse I won’t miss your birthday BIG guy”_

Chris took a deep breath his pants feeling tighter than before. _Jesus, how come the word BIG seem to have a different meaning. He looked down his pants oh yeah. F*** he can’t wait to see her._

On the second floor of their apartment on the way to their bedroom he saw the little black dress that when she wore he’s going crazy because it’s just so tight it fits her like a glove and he just wants to remove it from her and fuck her like crazy.

The note says _“YOU must be VERY excited, just want you to know I can’t wait too, for ALL the activities we’ll do tonight”_

It’s official. _Scarlett is his death_. He rushed to their bedroom and in front of the door he saw her black bra with a note _“Almost there Captain, since you’re the birthday boy, I’ll give you everything you WANT”_

He opened the door. _Shit its locked._ He saw a small white piece of paper on top of the door frame

Note: _“Not so fast Cap… find the key, it’s in a place where we had sex the first time in this apartment”_

With his obvious arousal Chris though quickly.

The living room floor, the couch, the bathroom on the first floor, against their front door, the laundry area, F*** they had fuck EVERYWHERE.

_Lastly: The kitchen counter._

He ran as fast as he can downstairs found the freaking key and ran back up opening the door.

Then he saw her face like an angel, sexily lying on their bed with all her naked glory smiling seductively.

He almost laugh as he saw her panties hang on the bed post.

Scarlett didn’t move and said “Almost late, Happy Birthday Baby”

Chris in a hurry of stripping his clothes off then jump on the bed kissing her deeply

“This is the BEST birthday gift ever. Thank you Babe, I love you”

“Don’t thank me yet, I still have lots of plan to do tonight”

And with that Scarlett kissed his jaw, neck chest, stomach all the way down to suck his cock.


End file.
